


Mermaid Rescue and Rehab Inc.

by isabeau25



Series: Mermaid Rescue and Rehab Inc. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Merbaby Shiro, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: Sadly, this isn’t the strangest phone call Pidge has ever gotten from Lance. The mermaid is new though.





	Mermaid Rescue and Rehab Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [Eastofthemoon‘s](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon) fault. We were talking about Voltron AUs we haven’t done yet, and neither of us had done a mermaid AU or an AU with baby Shiro. So here it is, merbaby Shiro.

Pidge finally picked up her cell phone after the third time in five minutes Lance had tried to call. It was one in the morning, and she was right in the middle of a major coding project for her final, and she didn’t care how good Hunk’s pizza was, she wasn’t coming over.

“Pidge, you have to help us!” Lance didn’t bother with a greeting, “we stole a mermaid!”

“What?” Pidge rubbed her eyes wearily, “where’s Hunk? Go tell him I said to make you go to bed.”

“Hunk is driving!” Hunk’s voice yelled in the background.

There was a faint, whimpering, hiccuping sound.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Lance soothed, sounding close to tears himself, “you’re safe now. We’re going to take care of you.”

“What is going on?” Pidge demanded.

“We stole a baby mermaid,” Lance repeated, “that creepy professor, Honerva, had him in a tank in her research lab, and I think he’s hurt.”

“You broke into a professor’s lab?” Pidge frowned.

“Baby mermaid!” Hunk said loudly in the background, “did you hear Lance? We stole a baby mermaid!”

“Assuming I actually believe you, and this isn’t some kind of hallucination brought on by finals week, what do you want me to do about it?” Pidge wished this was the weirdest conversation she had had with Lance, but it wasn’t.

“We are not hallucinating, and finals week is over!” Lance shouted.

There was another whimpering cry, and he immediately dropped his voice and started making soothing noises again.

“Okay,” Pidge wrinkled her nose, “so I heard that, and apparently you have something…”

“Baby mermaid,” Lance said sharply.

“Fine,” Pidge said resolutely, “you have a baby mermaid. What do you want me to do about it?”

“We need you to hack into the university’s security system and delete all the videos of us being there tonight,” Lance said as if that was a totally normal request.

“You want me to what?” Pidge squawked.

“Come on Pidge,” Lance pleaded, “if Honerva finds out we took him, she might come after us and try to hurt him again.”

“You two are unbelievable,” Pidge was already reaching for her laptop.

“So you’ll do it?” Lance asked hopefully.

“I want to see this baby mermaid,” Pidge groused.

“We’re taking him over to Hunk’s uncle’s place on the other side of the island,” Lance told her, “no one uses it this time of year. Do you remember where it is?”

“Is that the place with all the bugs?” Pidge paused mid-keystroke.

“There weren’t that many bugs,” Hunk protested.

“You’re making me illegally hack into the university’s security system, and then you’re going to make me hike through bug infested jungle,” Pidge complained.

“Pidge,” Lance drew her name out into a whine.

“Okay, okay,” Pidge sighed, “I’ll take care of it. Give me a call when you reach the cabin.”

“You’re the best Pidge!” Lance said enthusiastically, “we’ll call you in a couple hours.”

Pidge hung up with an eye roll. If this was a prank she was going to drown both of them.

It wasn’t like it was hard hacking into the university’s security feeds. She had done it before, but usually because she was lazy and wanted to see if one of her professors was actually in their office before she went all the way down to try to talk to them.

Getting into the marine biology camera feeds wasn’t any harder. Sure enough, there were Hunk and Lance, wandering down the hall like a couple of dorks at twelve o’clock at night. The picture was grainy and black and white, but it was clearly them. They looked lost.

Then they ducked into a lab, and when Pidge tried to switch over to the camera there, she found she couldn’t. Either there wasn’t a camera there, or it was turned off, which was strange since a lab with all its expensive equipment was exactly where you would want a security camera.

Lance and Hunk emerged ten minutes later with Lance carrying a bundle of blankets. Pidge squinted at the screen, her eyes widening when she spotted what looked like a tiny dolphin tail sticking out of the blanket. Lance shifted the blanket against his chest, and a little human hand came out to wrap around his neck.

Pidge deleted everything, replacing it with footage of an empty hallway bearing the appropriate time stamp.

* * *

Lance used up another water bottle wetting down the bundle of blankets in his lap. His clothes were already soaked through from holding it. The little mermaid… merboy… whatever he was, had finally fallen asleep, thumb in his mouth and brow wrinkled uncomfortably.

“How is he?” Hunk asked, glancing nervously at them before looking back to the bumpy back road they were on.

“It seems like he’s breathing okay still,” Lance adjusted the wet blanket to make sure the tail was covered, “I don’t really know what else to do.”

“The tank he was in was salt water,” Hunk frowned, “there’s that little lagoon near the house we can use to get him in the water once we get there. Shouldn’t be long now.”

“Then what?” Lance brushed the tuff of white hair out of the merboy’s face; if he had been human, Lance would have said he was four or five.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know where the cut across the bridge of the boy’s nose had come from or why he was missing most of his right arm. The arm, at least, seemed to be completely healed.

“Don’t know,” Hunk focused intently on the road, “we’ll just have to figure it out when we get there. He seems too young to just let go.”

The merboy gave a distressed squeak in his sleep, and Lance shifted him to hold closer.

“Don’t worry,” Lance murmured softly, “we’re going to keep you safe and take care of you, no matter what.”

The tiny arm wrapped around his neck and a cold, wet nose nuzzled into his shoulder.

Well, he had said he wanted to do something exciting on his break, and this certainly qualified. He supposed he and Hunk could add “mermaid rehab” to their resumes now.

A near hysteric giggle escaped him, and the merboy pulled back, giving him a curious look. Lance gently rubbed his nose against the boy’s and got a tentative smile in return.

Mermaid rehabbers it was.


End file.
